One Song
by lil mutt face grl
Summary: Ch. 9! After vol.3 of Change of heart Kiley never thought he'd see momo agian. When he brings his cousin to a peach girl concert, he find Momo is the lead singer. KM.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Enjoy, and pwezzzzzzzzzzz review!**

**lil mutt face grl: Yay my first none Inuyasha fic!**

**Momo: yeah well what's this about anyway.**

**lil mutt face grl: silly Momo you should know!**

**Momo: I haven't gotten the script yet.**

**lil mutt face grl: What! Kiley!**

**(comes out from hiding in the corner)**

**Kiley: ummm...heh heh, yes?**

**lil mutt face grl: I should get rid of your character!**

**Kiley: Ha you can't!**

**lil mutt face grl: oh yeah. why?**

**Kiley: because one I'm a good actor. two because you don't own me or the rest of the characters, accept the ones you made up.**

**(jumps on Kiley, and duck taps his mouth shut)**

**lil mutt face grl: What ever do you speak of?**

**Momo: Duh, Peach girl is owned by Miwa Ueda.**

**lil mutt face grl: nooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**(runs upstairs into room.)**

**Momo: anyway here's the story.**

**One Song- ch.1 Hearing the Song**

A twenty-one year old Kiley sat in the drivers seat, turning on the car, then the radio. He was taking his younger cousin the a Peach Girl concert. They were a band of girls. His younger cousin was 13, her name is Megan, she has dirty blonde hair, and green eyes. The shirt that she wore said "Peach Girl" in pink, on a black background, with a picture of a peach, behind it. Megan had on blue jean shorts, with the shirt tucked in, and the tail hanging out of the back. She had on pink converses, and had a peach painted to on her face. Personally Kiley had never heard the Peach Girl music, but they seemed very big. It turns out that two members of the band that were from his neighborhood, and two more from Tokyo. They weren't to much of a girly band suppose ably, aid his sister once. They had a keyboard, bass, drummer, and lead singer/guitarist.

The radio played mostly commercials, so he let his cousin pick a station. It took two hours to get there. The place was packed, people being taken out of the building by guards. Once inside, they sat down. Kiley went to go get soda's for him and his sister, when he came back, the beginning band was playing. After that song the curtain closed, and then you heard

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4"

Why'd you have to go and break my heart?  
make me fall apart.

The music played in the background. The curtains then opened, and everyone stood up, blocking Kiley's view. When everyone sat down, he gasped... it was Momo at the microphone, playing guitar. Then she continued singing.

It's been a long time,  
since I last saw you.  
how have you been?  
me I'm fine.  
I see you with your new girlfriend,  
Try to hold back from crying.  
But it just ain't working.

Life used to be so peachy,  
what happened to the good the old days?  
When we would sit around and talk,  
but somewhere in-between  
somewhere in-between,  
Then she really loudly sang the next part.  
I Fell For You,

ohhhhhhhhhh,  
why can't thing be simple?  
I was in the mood,  
but you turned away,  
turned me down.  
But I'm gonna keep on moving,  
yeah yeah.

Life used to be so simple,

Life used to be so peachy,  
what happened to the good old days?  
When we used to sit around and talk,  
but somewhere in-between,  
somewhere in-between  
Once again loudly  
I Fell Forrrrrrrrrrrrrr Youuuuuuuuuu.

Bass solo, then as things started to wined down she sang as if to be a whisper.

I used to love you,  
But now I see right through.  
I was just a look alike,  
to who you really wanted.  
That's ok because,  
I'm moving on from this place i used to know.  
Maybe in the future you'll see me,  
but will you look away.  
because you know...

Loudly

I Fell For Youuuuuuu

ohhhhhhohhhhhhhohohohohhhhhhhhhhh.

Then the song ended, and their was a roar on clapping.

now she spoke into the microphone.

"Hey I'm glad you could all make it tonight. Wow, I never thought I'd see so many people. Ha, anyway this next song is one of my favorites.

(the rest of the songs are by other people, I will right their names, and what cd it's on.)

I don't want to be the filler if the void is solely yours  
I don't want to be your glass of single malt whiskey  
Hidden in the bottom drawer  
I don't want to be a bandage if the wound is not mine  
Lend me some fresh air  
I don't want to be adored for what I merely represent to you  
I don't want to be your babysitter  
You're a very big boy now  
I don't want to be your mother  
I didn't carry you in my womb for nine months  
Show me the back door

Visiting hours are 9 to 5 and if I show up at 10 past 6  
Well I already know that you'd find some way to sneak me in and oh  
Mind the empty bottle with the holes along the bottom  
You see it's too much to ask for and I am not the doctor

I don't want to be the sweeper of the egg shells that you walk upon  
And I don't want to be your other half, I believe that 1 and 1 make 2  
I don't want to be your food or the light from the fridge on your face  
At midnight, hey  
What are you hungry for  
I don't want to be the glue that holds your pieces together  
I don't want to be your idol  
See this pedestal is high and I'm afraid of heights  
I don't want to be lived through  
A vicarious occasion  
Please open the window

Visiting hours are 9 to 5 and if I show up at 10 past 6  
Well I already know that you'd find some way to sneak me in and oh  
Mind the empty bottle with the holes along the bottom  
You see it's too much to ask for and I am not the doctor

I don't want to live on someday when my motto is last week  
I don't want to be responsible for your fractured heart  
And it's wounded beat  
I don't want to be a substitute for the smoke you've been inhaling  
What do you thank me  
What do you thank me for

Visiting hours are 9 to 5 and if I show up at 10 past 6  
Well I already know that you'd find some way to sneak me in and oh  
Mind the empty bottle with the holes along the bottom  
You see it's too much to ask for and I am not the doctor

After a few more songs Momo went to the microphone.

"Ok, now we're going to give away to backstage passes. Ok bring out the raffle bucket (idk what to call it it's a bowlish thing, that has seat #'s in it.) Ready?"

"Yeah!" The crowd screamed back.

Momo, put her hand in closed her eyes, and pulled out two.

"The first row 77 seat...36. The second also row 77 seat 35. When the shows over come on over to the door to enter, give the guard your ticket stub, and he'll in turn give you the passes. Ok now for two more tickets that will determine who gets, any 10 of 150 items, at the gift shop. First is...row 109 seat 13. Next is...row 34 seat 1. Ok now lets get back to the show!"

The crowd cheered some more before they quieted down to hear the next song.

Almost made you love me  
Almost made you cry  
Almost made you happy, baby  
Didn't I didn't I  
You almost had me thinkin'  
You were turned around  
But everybody knows  
Almost doesn't count

Almost heard you saying  
You were finally free  
What was always missing for you, baby  
You'd found it in me  
But you can't get to heaven  
Half off the ground  
Everybody knows  
Almost doesn't count

I can't keep on lovin' you  
One foot outside the door  
I hear a funny hesitation  
Of a heart that's never really sure  
Can't keep on tryin'  
If you're looking for more  
Than all that I could give you  
Than what you came here for

Gonna find me somebody  
Not afraid to let go  
Want a no doubt be there kind of man  
You came real close  
But everytime you built me up  
You only let me down  
And everybody knows  
Almost doesn't count

Maybe you'll be sorry  
Maybe you'll be cold  
Maybe you'll come runnin' back, baby  
From the cruel cruel world  
Almost convince me  
You're gonna stick around  
But everybody knows  
Almost doesn't count

So maybe I'll be here  
Maybe I'll see ya 'round  
That's the way it goes  
Almost doesn't count

When all the songs ended every one clapped as Momo said "Thank you for having us, Good night Tokyo!" The Curtains closed and people started to leave. Megan was jumping up and down. "We got the back stage passes." She kept repeating. "Ok calm down, lets go to the door." They went to the door, gave the guard their stubs, he gave them passes, and led them through two halls, and told them it was the door to their right. Megan knocked on the door. And Someone opened it. "Hello you must be the winners. My name is Sea."

"Sea! You and Momo in the same band?" Kiley asked.

"Kiley, oh my god! Kiley come on in, is this you sister?" Sea said opening the door all the way.

"No, I'm his cousin. my name is Megan. And I guess you know Kiley." Megan said.

"It's nice to meet you Megan make yourself at home I'll be right back with the rest of the girls. " Sea said and went to the door on the left wall. The room, wasn't humongous, but it wasn't small. The sat on the couch, that was a cream color.

(Kelley's POV)

I felt my heart start to speed up, as soon as I left the room. I don't know why, I mean I thought I got rid of my feeling's for, Momo... in fact I never really knew I had feelings for her.

:Flash Back:

(no ones POV)

Momo and Kiley standing out side.

" Or Does it mean that you still love Misao...!" Momo yelled.

Kiley looked down, "Kiley? Which is it?" Momo asked trying to get an answer.  
"Tell me." Momo insisted.

Kiley closed his eyes "Your right... I'm sorry..." Kiley said.

After that day Momo hadn't really talk to Kiley. she had tried to but he just sort of avoided her. So after a while they didn't even talk at all, about each other, to each other, one had nothing to say or do to or with the other. When Momo graduated high school, she left the suburbs for the city. And Kiley never saw her again.

Kiley didn't really mean to avoid her, but after a while, he lost his feelings for Misao, and wanted to talk to Momo, but they were so far apart, that it would just be awkward. So when she left, and he never saw her again, Kiley was sort of, cold, and detached from everyone around. He would be nice to family, but anytime, some asked him out, he said no, always hoping that one day Momo would come back.

(End flashback.)

**lil mutt face grl- wow this is the longest chapter in all my stories I think! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, and please review, tell me what you thought, I don't care if it's a flame. This is going to be a Kiley/Momo, but you'll see later on, that Toji, will also come into the picture...um I never read Peach Girl the original, b4 peach girl change of heart but I did find out the moral of the series, if you have any information, that you think would help me please do tell.**

**Momo- Yeah that's thankfully all she has to say.**

**lil mutt face grl- Hey! I heard that! **

**Momo- I can't believe your to lazy to go get the Peach Girl original series.**

**lil mutt face grl- hey hey, I read to many manga's as it is...that would coast me soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much more and this is an impression of my mom "I'm not spending all my money on that, I think it's great that your reading, but they coast way too much, with how many you read." **

**Toji- So you mean you know nothing about me?**

**Kiley- Ha ha!**

**lil mutt face grl- I think I'm forgetting some thing...**

**Momo- Oh, yeah the song!**

**lil mutt face grl- duhhhhh...ok the first one, was by moi! the second by Alanis Morissette- called Not the Doctor, on the cd Jagged Little Pill. The second one is by Brandy, it's called Almost doesn't count on the cd... Never say Never.**

**Kiley- Ha you don't no 1 thing about Toji!**

**lil mutt face grl- That's not true! just please review!**

_**lil mutt face grl**_


	2. Chapter 2

Mutty- sorry for not updating for a long period of time my computer was broken, then I got a new one, and then I just didn't have the enthusiasm. I'm back and I'm ready to write. smiles

Kiley- You basically ignored your fans and now you expect them to just come groveling back?

Mutty- They're not _my_ fans they're my fic's fans…some not some much. stares at you ;; (joking)

Momo- Anyway lets get this thing started.

One Song- Ch. 2 Meeting

Before-  
(Kiley's POV)  
I felt my heart start to speed up, as soon as I left the room. I don't know why, I mean I thought I got rid of my feeling's for, Momo... in fact I never really knew I had feelings for her.

:Flash Back:

(no ones POV)

Momo and Kiley standing out side.

" Or Does it mean that you still love Misao...!" Momo yelled.

Kiley looked down, "Kiley? Which is it?" Momo asked trying to get an answer.  
"Tell me." Momo insisted.

Kiley closed his eyes "Your right... I'm sorry..." Kiley said.

After that day Momo hadn't really talk to Kiley. she had tried to but he just sort of avoided her. So after a while they didn't even talk at all, about each other, to each other, one had nothing to say or do to or with the other. When Momo graduated high school, she left the suburbs for the city. And Kiley never saw her again.

Kiley didn't really mean to avoid her, but after a while, he lost his feelings for Misao, and wanted to talk to Momo, but they were so far apart, that it would just be awkward. So when she left, and he never saw her again, Kiley was sort of, cold, and detached from everyone around. He would be nice to family, but anytime, some asked him out, he said no, always hoping that one day Momo would come back.

(End flashback.)

Now-  
Sea, Momo, and two other girls walked out. They all wore plaid pajama bottoms, and different color tank tops. Momo had on pink and orange plaid bottoms, with a pink tank top. Sea wore purple and blue bottoms, with a blue top. A girl with long black hair wore black and green with a green tank top, and last of all another girl with black hair, except medium length, wore red and yellow bottoms with a yellow top.

"This is Megan, and Kiley they won the contest." Sea announced.

"Hello." Everyone in the band said in unison.

"I'm Lexxi." Said the one with long black hair.

"And I'm Meg." Said the one with medium black hair.

After an hour of talking Kiley and Megan had to start heading home.

"Bye" Everyone said to each other.

Momo quietly looked into Kiley's eyes as he looked into hers. She put her hand out to shake his, he took it and found there to be a piece of paper being exchanged.

After dropping Megan off, Kiley drove to his apartment. It was a two bedroom apartment, with one bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. Hey walked in, which directly lead to the living room. He through his coat on the couch, and walked into his bathroom. He stripped down and stepped into his bath/shower. He let the water wash away his thoughts, all except one. Momo. He didn't read what the paper had said and wanted to know…where has she, been doing, was she happy, did she ever think of him?

'Why do I keep thinking of her? Some how everytime I think of something I comes back to her…'

When done he dried off, and got dressed in loose gray pajama pants, and no shirt. He made dinner and bought it to the couch so that he could watch TV. Hey ate his semi cold piece of pizza, and turned on TV, to the news.

"Today Peach Girls held their 7th concert in Tokyo."

"Thanks Bob, and now other to Maria."

Kiley got out the paper, unfolded it and read it. It said:

Dear Kiley,  
It's been a long time since I've last spoke to you. I hoped we could speak again…say tomorrow at 8:00 a.m. at Mickey's Coffee shop off the corner of Comrade ave., and 18th street? Call me my hotel number is:  
334- 876-9878 **(not real number)**

My cell is:  
301-876-4589 **(not real number)**

Hope to see you then.

Love,  
Momo

Kiley reread the bottom…Love.

'What does she mean by this?'  
**  
(The Next Day)**

Kiley sat in a brown booth awaiting Momo's arrival. He thought back to his call with her last night.

(Flashback)

"Hello?" said a sweet girls voice.

"Um…Momo this is Kiley."

"Oh hey."

"I'm just calling to let you know I'll be at the coffee shop tomorrow."

"Okay."

"So I'll see you then."

"Yep."

"Bye."

"I-..bye."

She hung up.

(Flashback End)

'What was it she was going to say?'

"Hi Kiley."

Kiley looked up to see Momo in black jeans and a dark red shirt.

"Hello."

Momo sat down and the waitress came over. After the waitress was gone Kiley spoke.

"So how have you been."

"Mmm good. And yourself?"

"The same I suppose."

Momo smiled gently at him.

"Mo- "Kiley"

"You go first" Kiley said.

"Kiley I, it's just…" Momo sighed as the waitress gave then their drinks and food.

"I want to know what happened to us." Momo said looking at Kiley.

Mutty- You guys I'm sorry I was going to make it longer but I couldn't think straight today…

Kiley- Darn.

Mutty- by the way come visit me at http/s2. My username is Isaki you can come and bother me to update there. 

Momo- sighs You are being so mean.

Mutty- I'm sorry looks dawn I promise I'll update sooner then I did before. Now that I've gotten the drift of school I should be fine.

Kiley- Don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mutty- Hey there! I'm updating finally. XD**

**Momo- Yeah, we noticed.**

**Kiley- Whatever, stop wasting time and get to it! **

**Mutty- FINE! (Mutters incoherent words)**

**One Song- ch3 talking, running, and fun, fun, fun!**

-_Last time-_

"I want to know what happened to us." Momo said looking at Kiley.

_-This time- _

(Kiley's POV)

I had been taken aback by what she said at first, and then tried to find my wording. Everything I thought of saying sounded so wrong, superficial, or not me. I tried desperately to think of what to say. Do I tell the truth: that I love her? I know it'd be too much for her to handle.

"I guess, for every minute of everyday before, even after you left, I've wanted to talk to you. To tell you how I felt, to make you see the truth inside of me." I said in a whisper. Momo looked at me softly, and it melted my heart.

"I see." She said, and I could tell she was wishing to ask more, but not having the will. We ate in a comfortable silence, both of us thinking of different thing. After I paid, Momo and I walked outside.

(Momo's POV)

We walked side by side in a beautiful park. The tree's shaded us from the suns harmful rays. As I took this all in, I began to feel old feelings rouse inside of me. I thought I had gotten rid of all those feelings, but now I realize that all I did was lock them away. Why? Was I waiting for him? As I looked at Kiley, I saw the man I had loved before, and the man I love now. I suppose there's no denying it. I _do_ love Kiley.

"Kiley, you said, earlier, in the café, you had wanted to tell me how you felt. Well I wanted to tell you how I felt, and how you made me feel, but I never had the heart to. I'm glad I didn't tell you too." I left some room for curiosity.

"Oh? Why's that?" Kiley asked, as I had guessed he would. I smiled at him.

"Well because if I had told you, it would have ruined everything, you know, like the butterfly effect." I didn't mean the movie, I meant the actual thing. He nodded. I hadn't noticed earlier but it'd begun to get cloudy and dark. I could only guess it would rain.

Just as I had suspected, not three minutes after, it did start raining. No, not just raining, more like POURING! Kiley took my hand and began to run. My heart sped up, but not at the rain, more at the touch of Kiley. We ran to his car, seeing as how I took a cab, and quickly we got in.

"Where do you want me to drop you off?" Kiley asked. I thought about it for a little bit.

Looking into his eyes I said, "Well, can we go to your place, I still would like to talk to you, if it's okay of course." I saw a bit of surprise.

"Sure." He said and began to drive. I turned on the radio, and what should be on but one of my and the girls' songs. Laughing a little I sat back. For some reason, I liked to listen to my own work, makes me proud that I could have written something like that. It started off with bass guitar, then some keyboard came in, and finally the kit and my voice came through the speakers.

((I had to alter the lyrics a bit so it'd make sense for a girl to sing.))

Lay down  
Lay down  
Lay your sweet lovely on the ground  
Lay your love on the track  
We're gonna break the monster's back  
Yes we are...  
Lay down your treasure  
Lay it down now sister  
You don't have time  
For a jealous lover

As you enter this life  
I pray you depart  
With a wrinkled face  
And a brand new heart

I don't know if I can take it  
I'm not easy on my knees  
Here's my heart you can break it

I need some release, release, release

We need  
Love and peace  
Love and peace

Lay down  
Lay down your guns  
All your daughters of Zion  
All your Abraham sons

I don't know if I can make it  
I'm not easy on my knees  
Here's my heart and you can break it  
I need some release, release, release

We need  
Love and peace  
Love and peace

Baby don't fight  
We can talk this thing through  
It's not a big problem  
It's just me and you  
You can call or I'll phone  
The TV is still on  
But the sound is turned down  
And the troops on the ground  
Are about to dig in

And I wonder where is the love?  
Where is the love?  
Where is the love?  
Where is the love?  
Love and peace

_It begins to sound like your on drugs at a rave or club and your dying, but then your bought back to parting by a blast. _

The song ended as we pulled up to what I guessed was Kiley's apartment building. He got out and ran around to my side to open to open the door, seeing as how it was raining and all. I decided to let go, and enjoy the rain. I got out and spun around in the rain, letting it soak me thoroughly.

(Kiley's POV)

I was captivated by Momo's beauty mixed with a bit of innocence. It made me fall in love with her all over again. When she stopped twirling she stumbled and I caught her. I heard a silent 'Thank you' as she stood up. Her back no longer toward me she kissed my lips with the slightest bit of pressure. I at first was in shook; I mean the girl I loved desperately was kissing me. She was about to pull back when I closed my eyes and kissed her back. So there we were in the rain, on the sidewalk, with the car door wide open kissing. Well this was no good; I pulled back and heard the slightest whimper of displeasure. I gave a chuckle, and shut the car door.

Leading Momo up the stairs of my apartment, opening the locked door, I lead Momo into my apartment. In to my apartment we went, and I shut the door behind us. Before I knew it I was up against the wall being kissed. Silently thanking the gods for this, I kissed Momo back. I licked her bottom lip in asking for permission, and that I was granted. My tongue slid in her mouth as my hands discovered her land. WE were soon on the couch just cuddling, holding each other under a blanket watching television. I enjoyed her warmth, and loved her with all my heart. No doubts this time.

Soon Momo had fallen asleep on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, and heard the most beautiful thing from her mouth.

"I love you Kiley." Weather or not she was awake or sleep, did not matter because now I know how she feels. With a smile adorning my face, I fell asleep.

**Mutty- YAY! I finished and its longer then expected. **

Momo- And, me and Kiley got to do something finally.

**Kiley- Except you stopped just a little too early, I wanted to have fun. (Pouts)**

**Mutty- Yeah, yeah keep dreaming, I think in the next chapter I'll have to bring back Misao. **

Momo- NO!

Kiley- Gee great…

Mutty- Anyway I'll update if you review; it's just a trade off thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mutty- Well, I got a fabulous idea from one of my last reviewers (hint. hint) to bring back Toji. I loved the idea so much I thought I'd mix it up a bit, you'll be very surprised I think. **

Momo- Okay, what are you planning?

Mutty- You'll just have to see now won't you? Anyway on with the chapter!

One Song - _Ch.4 –_Unexpectedness, Uneasiness, and loads of Unwanted-ness 

(Kiley's POV)

When I opened my eyes I was almost blinded by the light coming in through the now opened curtains. For some reason I was a bit cold, when I came to my senses I realized Momo wasn't anywhere in sight. Cleaning the sleep out of my eyes I stretched my aching bones. Today was going to be a long day; I could just tell, and work wasn't going to be much fun either. Standing up I saw something out of the corner of my eye. When I turned to the left I saw a note taped up on the wall near a picture of my mother and father. I slowly walked up the note; my socks coming off in the process. When I reached the wall I began to read it out loud.

"Kiley, I'm sorry I had to take off this morning. It seems Sea got food poisoning last night, she's at the hospital. They say she's going to be fine, but I'm still worried for her. Forgive me for not waking you, but well you're really cute when you're sleeping. Anyway this incident has ultimately delayed our plans so we'll be here for longer then expected. Call me sometime, anytime; until then think about me once…or twice. Momo."

(Normal POV)

Adding a 'hmm' and a soft sigh Kiley walked to the left on his plush carpet that felt soft under his bare feet.

He had, had a decorator/designer person come in and do the apartment for him. The carpet was a soft blue, as well as the couch, the walls were painted an off white, and the love seat in the room was a dark blue then the carpet but not so much it clashed. Everything seemed to way everything else out.

Kiley walked into his kitchen, which was focused around the colors brown, maroon, and off white. The fridge was in the left corner of the room closest to the 'door'. The 'door' was actually just a place where a door might have gone but wasn't. Next to the fridge was a nice off white counter; that was upon closer inspection actually 'spangled' with many different colors with a background of off white. Within the counter was a sink, and a stove in the middle of the counter. Pure white cabinets lined the bottom of the counter and above it also. Over the stove was a very small cabinet with a special made fan underneath. Between the counter and cabinets leading up toward the ceiling were tiles, which had patterns of triangles of maroon, brown, and off white. Off to the left side of the rather large kitchen was a small round cherry wood table lined with four chairs. The floor was tiled with off white tiles that matched the off white of the tiles on the wall.

Sitting upon the table Kiley noticed was a cup of coffee still steaming somewhat and a plate full of eggs, bacon, and freshly buttered toast.

'She mustn't have left to long ago.' Kiley thought to himself as he sat on the cherry wood chair.

…

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you Sea?" Momo had asked for what seemed like the fifth time.

"Yeah, actually you can give me detail on what happened while you weren't at the hotel last night." Sea gave a playful wink making Momo blush a sweet bubblegum pink.

Without using too much detail Momo explained, giving a happy sigh afterward. Then she flipped open her phone for what was probably the hundredth time and sighed a bit more unhappily then closed it again.

"So tell me why do you keep looking at your phone, waiting for a certain someone to call? Aw it seems like your dream has finally come true. Though I have unfortunate news to give you my darling." Sea's voice was begining to get a bit scratchy after talking so much. Momo looked into her eyes seeing some regret she raised her eyebrow in question. Sea began where she left off. "Well I was in sort of a daze this morning when the nurse came in and gave me pills and water, after taking them she adjusted my pillows. Well I was looking at her name tag and saw it said 'Nurse Misao…' but she pulled away before I could see the rest but I did catch a glimpse at her face. It's diffidently her; from high school."

Momo sat there taking all of this in, her mind raced with thoughts of what may happen in Kiley found out. Or what if he already knew? Would she bump into Misao? She hadn't realized she had zoned out until she felt something hit her head.

It was Sea who threw an empty plastic cup at her head. Momo looked at her a bit angry but let it slide.

"Momo, gees I was calling you forever. So, what are you going to do?" Sea had a full hearted look of concern on her face. Sometimes it was still hard for Kagome to comprehend how much she had changed.

"Sorry, and to tell the truth I have no idea. Do you know when she comes in next?"

"Um…I think at five o'clock to give me dinner." Momo nodded and stood up from the hard plastic chair. She looked down at her blanketed friend.

"I'll see you then." Sea gave a motion for Momo to come closer; Momo complied.

"I propose a bet." Momo glanced at Sea's eyes and nodded for her to continue. "If you have Kiley madly in love with you and he doesn't stray I won't drag you to place you don't want to go." So far it sounded good, seeing as how every time they went somewhere new Momo was being dragged off.

"If you loose then you owe my a shopping spree; to your expense." With an evil glint in her eyes Sea gave a little laugh. Momo thought for a second; she knew how much Sea could spend on a shopping spree. It was a good bet though so Momo agreed. Before she left her and Sea hugged goodbye.

…

Stepping out of the tub Kiley wrapped a green towel around his waste. The steam clouded the mirror over the sink, so he had to use a hand towel to wipe it off, though it did no good. All morning he'd been thinking about Momo and if he should wait until tomorrow to call or just call today. Thoughts had crossed his mind about her feelings toward him, or how much she may have changed. Also, in his mind last nights events replayed over and over again like a broken record. That was it he would call her today, not seeing her was killing him. His every thought focused around her, every detail about her seemed so perfect. Though she wasn't his totally; he wanted her more then anything in the whole entire world.

The bathrooms green and white tiles felt cold against his feet as her walked over to the door and opened it leading to the off white hallway with light blue carpet. Walking in a straight line he turned the door knob and pushed the door open to reveal his room. The walls were painted an almost sea green. The rug still off white because he did not want to make too much of a difference between each room. The king size bed was placated in the middle of the room on the right side; the head of the bed against the wall. On the right side of the bed was an oak bedside table. On it was a small lamp and a rather large looking book. In the far left corner of the room was another stand except this held a rather large stereo with it two big speakers that were on either side.

Kiley walked over to the stereo and turned it on and tuned it to a random station. He didn't really pay attention but walked back, past his oak dresser, to his closet on the right hand walk, which was currently to his left. When he opened his closet he looked though its contents and pulled out a nice shirt that was soft as silk but not it buttoned up and had a nice collar. The color was a nice light blue. (What is with that color today!) When he laid the shirt down something the person on the radio said caught his attention.

"This song is one of my personal favorites it's called 'Who Knew' by my favorite girls the Peach Girls."

Kiley walked over and turned the stereo up. The songs music began it was a contrast from other songs he had heard it was sweeter.

You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew

By the end of the song Kiley was dressed in his shirt, a pair of nice dress black pants, and black socks. After turning off the stereo he walked toward the front room and toward the door. After picking up his keys and cellphone he put on his black dress shoes and went into the closet to his left to get his black dress jacket and a nice design of zigzags on the tie with the colors red and blue.

…

Momo walked down the streets humming a new melody she had just come up with. A few people here and there would either stop her to get her autograph or take pictures. Unlike most people she loved doing these things it gave her a sense that her music had touched somebody. Sea was the one who lavished in the attention then again she always was one to do so.

She walked toward the park where she and Kiley had walked just yesterday. Sometimes the city frustrated Momo, there were too many people.

Today she wore a white skirt that wrapped around her waist and tied on one side of her hip. It landed just above her knee, which lead to her white sandals that adorned her feet. As for her top well she went simple and wore a black tank top. Her eyes had the least bit of mascara and eyeliner. With clear lip gloss on her lips she walked half aware of her surroundings. She was deep in thought when a dogs barking brought back her attention.

When she looked down she noticed the cutest shaved golden retriever she had ever seen. It must have been a puppy because it wasn't of full size. She noticed the Frisbee that had landed near her feet, she bent down picked it up and pet the dog while doing so. When she stood up a tall man stood near the dog in white gym sneakers, dark blue shorts and a white wife beater. When Momo raised her head she noticed the blonde hair (depends on if you go by the anime or manga) and piercing brown eyes.

"T-toji…" Momo said in a barely audible whisper.

…

**Mutty- Okay well I introduced Toji and we get that Misao is in the picture. **

Kiley- So review please now that she's actually updated.

Mutty- Ha. Anyway thanks for wasting your time reading my stupid fiction!

Momo- Until next time keep it PEACHY KEEN.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mutty- Yay, I'm updating.**

Momo- Yeah, woohoo.

Mutty- Why thank you, you're so enthusiastic.

Kiley- I don't like this chapter.

Mutty- Get over it. On with the story!  
  
_**One Song- **ch5- _Who, what, where, when? I'm sorry.__

(With Kiley- Sea's POV)

"Hey Sae, haven't seen you for a while." Kiley's voice was hushed not used to being in a hospital. He walked over to the chair next to my bed. I greeted him warmly. 

"How are you feeling? I heard you got food poisoning." He talked a little louder this time. I shrugged and said it wasn't a bad case of it.

"That's good." I nodded and looked into his eyes then laughed. He gave me an odd look.

"Don't worry, she really does like you." He shook his head no making me tilt mine in question. "That's not what's bothering you?" 

With a frown he shook his head again. "No, she always makes me call her, never the other way around. Anyway I'm really just confused. I figured she'd be here, not that I didn't come to see you!" Personally I didn't see the problem with it. Oh well men are weird like that.

"Hello Sae, how are you feeling today?" Misao walked in and I could tell Kiley was staring at her. When she lifted her head to look at me she noticed him. "Kiley, what are you doing here?" She asked surprise relevant in her voice. 

He seemed to stutter for a second before saying he was visiting me. By now I thought I was going to win the bet for sure because he stood up and hugged her. Though I did feel bad for Momo; I wanted that shopping spree way too much. Anyway after Misao left Kiley said goodbye to me and left also. Once again I was left to watch boring shows on tv.

…

"T-Toji…" Momo said in a barely audible whisper.

Memories flooded through her mind.

- Her birthday.  
- The Farris wheel where they broke up.  
- Trying to talk to Toji.  
- Outside of his house crying; trying to get him to talk to her.

Everything came out from its locked box in the back of her mind. Before she knew it tears began to stream down her face and her body began to shake. Why? Why were these memories coming back, and why did they hurt so much? 

Without a second though Toji wrapped Momo's arm around his neck and helped her over to the nearby bench. Toji hugged Momo to his chest knowing what was wrong. Seeking comfort she held onto him too and cried until she couldn't anymore. When she was done her eyes hurt and were puffy and red. After they separated Momo thanked him and he smiled gently at her.

For a few minutes each they talked about their lives smiling and laughing. Through the whole conversation Momo left out the fact that her and Kiley had hooked up last night. It sent a pang of guilt through her gut. Hearing Toji's voice made butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"Momo, please let me buy you lunch; it's the least I can do." Thinking about it Momo was hungry, so she agreed and they got up and began walking; the dog now on it's leash. "There's this place that my buddy owns, he allows Ruby in there."

Question ran up her face to her eyes. "Who's Ruby?"

Toji laughed "I forgot to introduce you, Ruby" he said pointing to the dog. "Meet Momo, Momo meet Ruby." Momo smile as Ruby slowed down to walk in between the duo.

…

Kiley walked down the busy street thinking about his visit. Misao said she was engaged to some guy named Roku. This for some reason made him slightly mad. Either way, he wanted to see Momo, but when he called he got the voicemail. He guessed her phone was off, so he just decided to walk around New York City. That's when he saw Momo walking with some other guy. He began to walk faster slightly pushing people and tourists out of his way. That's when he noticed the guy she was walking with was Toji and they were smiling and laughing. It wasn't that big a of a deal until the dog walking in between them decided to walk in front of Toji. This caused the tall man to stumble and loose balance. 

…

Toji was about to fall onto Momo but he didn't want to hurt her so he put his hands on either side of her and caught himself on the building. Momo was right up against him both breathing heavily. Toji clear his throat and stood up straight again offering Momo his hand.

With a blush grazing her cheeks Momo accepted his offer and once again stood up straight. She looked into his eyes but quickly looked away. When she turned her head with her eyes she saw Kiley he stood there looking at them. In his eyes she could see pain; a small frown graced his lips as he turned sharp on his heel, and began to walk away. Momo looked back up at Toji and gave him sorrowful look before announcing she had to go. Without waiting for a reply she took off pushing past people and only half apologizing.

…

Kiley didn't know what else to do he felt heart broken and confused. He thought that she liked him, but what else could he expect? There wasn't much he could do to change what had happened. He understood that Momo would want to go back to her first love. Then…why would she lead him on? Was he only a toy to pass the time? Nothing really mattered and it was obvious that she liked Toji by her blush. With an aggressive sigh he picked up his pace again. 

…

By now Momo forgot about apologizing and zoomed though the crowd her eyes attached to Kiley's back. Fans tried to stop her from running past with much failure. Finally when she was close enough to reach out and grab him she slowed down to a fast walk. Basically jumping in front of him she stopped him.

"Please it's not what you think you have to listen to me." Desperation seeped into her voice and up to her eyes. Tears were threatening to spill as she looked at Kiley waiting for some type of acknowledgement. "I don't have to do anything; now if you'll excuse me I have to get going."

He didn't look into her eyes, he was afraid to, he didn't want to see what emotion her face held or hear it in her voice either.

"Please…" Momo whispered more so then said. "Me and Toji were just catching up and going to lunch to talk about how things have gone with our lives." 

She looked up with hopeful eyes only to have the hope crushed into a million pieces by Kiley's words. "What does it matter to me; it's not like we're together or anything."

The tears that were once threatening to spill came cascading down her soft cheeks. He didn't understand…how could she make him see that it was him she cared about? In an act of confusion and haste she threw herself at the unsuspecting man. She kept her arms warped around his neck even though his own were limp by his side. In persistence she brought her self up on her tippy toes and softly brushed her lips against his. With this action his eyes widened slightly then returned to their normal matter. When he did nothing else to react Momo felt tears begin to rush down past her cheeks dripping from her chin onto his shirt. Acting in desperation she laid her head in the crook of his neck.

The feeling of hot tears on his skin seemed to wake him from his stupider. Kiley couldn't help but feel bad for jumping to conclusions and getting so mad at Momo. Slowly his arms encircled her waist as he whispered into her ear trying to calm her down. Sincerely apologizing for not letting her explain; he used his hand to make her face tilt up until she was looking his own. Gently laying a kiss on her lips he let his hand slide back down to her waist. After breaking off for air Momo smiled and wiped her tear stained face off on her arm.

**Mutty- Okay I think I'll leave it here. Well now that they've experienced their first mini fight, let's see what happens next.**

Momo- Gees you are so mean sometimes.

Mutty- Hey wait, now that Sea's feeling better they might have to go back on tour soon. Oh no what will Kiley do?  
Kiley- Maybe if they review you'll update?

Mutty- Maybe…just kidding of course I will. __


	6. Chapter 6

**Mutty- Sorry it took so long to update!!!  
**

**One Song - **_Chapter 6 - _Touring.

It had been three days since the incident with Toji. Things between Momo and Kiley were doing well, and Sae was now better. Toji and Momo had they're lunch; both proclaiming that they were at the time involved with someone. Everything was perfect; except for the articles put out by the press about Kiley and Momo making out on the sidewalk. Even then there were no major problems. Amidst all the happiness was a lurking dreadfulness. Momo and the rest of the Peach Girls were going to leave the next day to finish what part of the tour they could.

"So did you tell him yet?" Sae asked sitting on a large hotel suite bed.

The band had split two rooms; Sae and Momo in one, Megan and Lexxi in the other. At the time Momo was sitting on a computer chair slowly spinning around in bored-ness. Megan and Lexxi were currently sitting next to Sae.

"Do you even have to ask?" Momo groaned at the thought of having to say she'd be leaving for a year, to go on the rest of her tour in Japan, then to go on her tour in America.

Megan gave her a look of sympathy. "Well, are you going to?"

For a second Momo stopped spinning, then began up again. "I sort of have to, I mean I can't just be like calling him from the plane; oh hey I forgot to tell you I won't be able to see for at least a year, toddles."

The four girls slightly giggled before returning to the subject at hand. It was very confusing because Momo knew if she told Kiley tonight then he'd probably suggest he come with them. The truth of the matter was Momo didn't exactly want him to come with them. It wasn't as if she didn't like him, because she did, deeply so. It was just she needed and wanted to be alone on the trip. It helped her think thing through, and she couldn't have someone there to congest her schedule, as mean as that sounded.

"Perhaps you should make up a lie and say the manager demands no one come with us. And that you tried to get her to agree, to no avail." Lexxi suggested. The group was silent and the silence stretched itself to an unimaginable time length before Momo's cell started to ring. Everyone watched Momo as she read the screen out loud.

"It's Kiley…should I answer it?"

"Yeah, why don't you suggest the both of you go out for dinner?"

Momo nodded and smiled in silent thanks to Megan before answering her phone. She did as Megan said before saying goodbye. So now tonight at six o'clock Kiley would pick her up and they'd be going to a fancy restaurant. Of course the other three girls said that they should go shopping for a nice farewell dress for Momo, whom in turn gave them a dead pan look.

::Shopping::

"Okay first things first." Sea said standing at the entrance to the small mall. "We can't go in there blind sighted!"

The others shook their heads in sorrow for the girl, and walked right past her into the mall. Being a fairly small mall they were lucky to even find a dress store. Once inside there were dresses of every style, color, and texture. This is where Megan did the color, because she was well known for dressing people in colors that looked best on them.

"I'm going to say stark white, because your skin is so dark, and if it has any other color either black, darkish pink, or maroon."

They all nodded and went about looking for dress that were stark white. It took ten minutes before Momo called off the search and called back her teammates. Each had at least five dresses with them. Slowly Momo sighed exasperated at how long this day was going to be. First she got rid of the ones she didn't like, or were too overly formal for her. That still left her with about ten dresses to try on.

After much modeling, trying on, looking for bigger or smaller sizes, retrying, and picking they finally decided on one and bought it. Next were the shoes athough Momo assured them she had shoes. So in the end she had her feet shoved in shoes a totally of thirty times, the majority coming from retrying to see which would look best with the dress. When they were done with that Megan's stomach decided it was time for a break.

Lunch was full of smiles, jokes, and food. Instead of leaving and coming back they just ate in the food court, though drawing many looks toward the table, all of them being famous and the works. Very few people were courageous enough to actually approach the group, though a small group of people ended up sitting at the free table next to their own. The two groups talked as the tables were drawn together. Momo was surprised to find how many different types of people listened to her music.

The two groups split up as Sae, Lexxi, and Megan all pushed Momo into the jewelry store. They picked out nice earrings made of crystal, and a nice crystal necklace to match. Then Momo was dragged to a hair saloon where her hair was washed, trimmed, and given nice layers. Once outside the store Momo demanded they go back to the hotel only to have an apple shoved in her mouth. (Where the apple came from, I have no idea.)

She was lead to a store focused on makeup where the girls got eyeliner, eye shadow, lip gloss, among other things. Finally after paying Momo was deappled and rushed to the car as the girls told her that if she wasted her time, then she'd keep her date waiting. Momo had a very deadly glint in her eyes as she glared at her three counterparts.

::HOTEL MUCH::

Momo took her time to take a shower and blow dry her hair seeing as how a remainder of two hours was left in her wake. Once her hair was dried and brushed she pulled on the dress gently and zipped the back up. Lexxi began the long process of putting on her make up though it was simply black eyeliner, white sparkly eye shadow, and black mascara. Momo was given the pleasure of putting on her own lip stick, which was coated over with lip gloss. Though it was barely noticeable it tasted sweet like watermelon. By time they were done there was about ten minutes before Kiley would show, so Momo took the time to put lotion on her cleanly shaven legs. Then looking at her nails which she somehow managed to make the girls let her not have them redone. She had white tips that had been done only two days ago, there really was no point.

There was a knock on the door and Kiley was invited in. Momo quickly strapped up her black toeless high heels. Then she walked out to find Kiley in a nice black suit that made him look very much sophisticated. It was as if she could ask him any question and he'd know the answer. With a smile she made she way toward him. He gave her a single red rose in which she gave to Lexxi who put it in a nice vase.

::Restaurant::

The pair were lead through the restaurant past all the people and leaving into silence. Momo was confused but she kept following until they were bought outside into the back garden where a single table was set up. Once the hostess left them a smile only meant for Kiley appeared on Momo's face.

"You did all this for me?" Kiley nodded, this was only proving to make Momo even more distressed about telling him. Even still she kept to light conversation, though out the meal. Sometime during their meal fireflies had sprung up from the grass and all around them in the candle light fireflies brightened the evening. When they were done and Kiley paid not letting Momo anywhere near the check, they left.

The drive back was silent yet soothing; when they parked Momo was surprised to see they were at Kiley's. Though she didn't mind, if this was going to be there last night before she left for a year then she'd rather spend it all with him. The next morning she'd catch a taxi back to the hotel where her stuff would have been packed up by Sae. She stopped herself from thinking about tomorrow and came back to reality when they were inside his apartment.

"Did you enjoy yourself Momo?" Kiley never expected an answer just a chance to kiss Momo off guard. Though it was unexpected Momo fell into silent bliss, as they kissed. Their tongues intertwining, and the kiss was obviously all of their pent up passion pouring out.

Kiley softly lead Momo through his apartment, never once breaking their kiss. It was only when Momo felt the bed beneath her did she relies what would be going down tonight. Though the thought of stopping was in her head it was gone as soon as Kiley's hands found the zipper in the back. Tonight she'd give everything to him, and there were no regrets.

(Yes well I'm sure you can all guess what happened next.)

::Next morning::

Waking up slowly Momo looked to her left to see Kiley. Sadness penetrated her heart, for she never got to tell him she'd be leaving today. Though perhaps it was for the best, she would leave and she wouldn't wake him up. Simply she'd just come back one day and hope that he hadn't moved on. If he did, then at least she'd always know that she gave herself to someone whom she loved truly with her whole heart.

After she dressed, Momo looked over at Kiley who slept peacefully. She sat down next to him and leaned over to gently lay a kiss on his lips.

"I'll see you again, one day." A small heartbreaking dashed over her features. Momo left the bedroom and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, before she used Kiley's brush to brush her own hair. Silently an idea entered her head as she took out her lips stick from her purse. She opened it and began to write on the mirror. It was like a movie, so cliché. When she was done she put the cap back on and smiled before heading to the living room and calling a cab. Because it was so early the cab arrived only ten minutes later. With one last look back at the apartment she told the driver where to take her.

::Kiley::

Getting up Kiley looked to his right only to find Momo was wising. He slowly got up and looked around the room, everything of hers was gone. So instead he went to where the last note had been. Still nothing would tell him where she was. Kiley not thinking anything of it went to go take a shower. It was too early to think.

The warmth of the water seemed to waken him up more. After washing and drying off he went to his bed room and changed. Then he went back to the bathroom to collect his dirty clothes. Finally he noticed the mirror, only to have his heart sink. It said; love is so cliché, see you in a year, with a heart at the bottom.

**Mutty- Oh no!!! Poor Kiley… **

Kiley- Gee, thank for throwing that curve ball!

Mutty- I'm sorry…well that's it I know it was short…but your lucky you even got the damn chapter! I had to pull that one out of my brain, and I was SOO stumped on what to do for like a month.

**Momo-Please review and thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mutty- So um what's up guys? Can I tell you something secret?? Well…um… **

Kiley- (snorts) You're going to kill her because she decided to only wrote like one page!!!

One Song – _Chapter 7 – _Watch the Tele

It all started one month ago when he and Misao had gone on a friendly get together. They were catching up on what had happened in the last few years or so. The first sign was when he didn't even mention Momo. Next was when he found himself wanting to see Misao more and more. They often went on dates now, and talked and laughed. The last sign was when he wanted to kiss Misao.

Then they did. They'd kissed, he had led and she followed. Perhaps it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but Kiley couldn't help himself. His every thought seemed to revolve around Misao. Now he sat on his couch watching t.v. it was on the news channel. His thoughts were interrupted by the news report.

"That's right, Momo lead singer of Peach Girls was seen making out with soon to be famous actor Toji. It turns out they were high school sweet hearts, but were torn apart by the none too conspicuous Sea (also from peach girl). Will we be seeing more of this couple in the future? Or were they just catching up?"

…

The room was silent except for the tv. Four girls stared at the screen, three wide eyes and one looking terribly guilty.

"Oh. My. God. Momo, who the heck do you love?! Kiley or Toji?" Sea asked very bluntly, leaving Momo to color red all over her cheeks.

She was so confused, Toji was shooting a movie at her latest concert and they were at a party. Well, one thing led to another and she ended up sucking face with him. They weren't official, but she still felt terribly guilty, knowing that news would travel back to Japan. She couldn't even imagine how Kiley must be feeling at this moment.

"I don't know…you see with Toji I feel that old spark ignite, and with Kiley I feel safe. I just don't know anymore." Momo groaned and laid down on the cool carpet in their recent hotel.

**Mutty- Okay…I have excuses!  
1) I'm brain dead.  
2) I know where I want to go but not how to get there**

Suggestions are SOOO welcome. 

Momo- You suck..

Mutty- Review with suggestions please!!!! (Don't tell anyone but I'll even update out of order)


	8. Chapter 8

**One Song - Chapter 8 - Back in Japan**

"Has it really been a year since we've been in Japan?" Momo asked as the four band mates, their manager, and seven body guards piled into three taxis. The city hadn't changed at all; it was as if their absence was only a dream. While on tour the band mates composed nine new songs, and couldn't wait to record them then shoot a video. Their manager however had a few plans before that. They were to 'inadvertently' get themselves into the media as much as possible.

"Okay girls you know the drill. I want drama as soon as we exit this van." Kari was their half American half Japanese manager, who by chance knew everything there was to know about getting popular fast. Not that they weren't popular; their last CD flew to the number one spot for an entire month.

The van/taxi had stopped by the curb of their five star hotel where probably fifty photographers, and twenty camera men. The body guards filed out of their vans; each was about six foot something with arms as big as Momo's waist. Mind you her waist was a size zero (having gone down during the tour) but that's still really big.

Kari made one last remark as the van door began to roll open. "I don't want to hear any of this no comment shizat."

Even before the door was fully open the reporters surrounding the vans had started firing questions. Sae was the first to exit wearing blue jeans and a strapless flowing tunic top. She posed for the cameras the body guards giving her some room to move. Megan and Lexxi exited arms hooked together pushing themselves into the circle of body guards. The two wore dresses; Megan's was black with large white polka dots and ended just above her knee. Meanwhile Lexxis was a plain baby pink and ended halfway down her thigh with a soft silky clothe. Kari winked at Momo and exited the van in her black female tailored business suit. With a sigh blocked out by the screams of reporters, Momo slipped out onto the sidewalk which led toward their hotel. She wore bright purple leggings with a soft yellow skirt with small purple flowers on it. Her shirt was a button up yellow sleeveless shirt with the same pattern.

"All I'm going to say is…there will be a wedding." She winked at Momo. The reporters found this to mean Momo was getting married to Toji.

For the hell of it Momo added in about their new CD. "We have a new CD coming out in only a month, maybe less. Oh and don't miss my date tonight with Toji."

Lexxi play slapped Momo, and it looked so real that the reporters went wild. She was happy that she'd studied drama in high school. "You're such a whore, first Toji then Kiley. You go and leave for America after you and Kiley hook up after how many years? Then you decide to hook up with Toji."

The pap (paparazzi) went wild asking who Kiley was and if there was a feuding relationship happening. They asked if Kiley could possibly compromise the wedding with Toji. "Oh if there's anyone who could, it'd be Kiley."

Momo gave a secretive smile to Megan who had just added the last part. This was going to make front page news everywhere. The four girls signaled to the bodyguards that it was time to go, so they moved the band in the middle. Once inside the hotel their manager held up a four room keys (which were cards) to the same room which was more like their own flat. There was a kitchen, living room, dining room, two bathrooms, and five bedrooms. On the way to the room they bragged all about their successful trip with the pap.

"I'm so proud of you girls. Tomorrow we go for our first of many sessions to record the new CD." Kari opened the door to their room(s) and the girls went buck wild.

…

It'd been a week since The Peach Girls came back to Japan and stories of the wedding were still front page. They were getting great publicity, on the date Momo had pretended to be drunk and fell (dramatically so) into Toji's arms, flashing the camera men an award winning smile.

…

Kiley sat in his new office; as vice president to the company he worked at. Looking back he knew he'd have never been here if it weren't for Misao. If it weren't for her insightfulness, and breaking up with him, he'd never had thrown himself into his work. Since he did he quickly rose to the top of the corporate world.

(FLASHBACK)

His thoughts were interrupted by the news report.

"That's right, Momo lead singer of Peach Girls was seen making out with soon to be famous actor Toji. It turns out they were high school sweet hearts, but were torn apart by the none too conspicuous Sea (also from peach girl). Will we be seeing more of this couple in the future? Or were they just catching up?"

Everything went black as the control he held in his hand dropped to the floor in a noisy manner. For the first time in his life his vision became blurry and he felt hot tears fall from his eyes. Getting up swiftly he left the apartment; the TV on and the door unlocked. Running down the street in sweatpants a wife beater and half strung on sneakers he came to an apartment building that looked much like his own. He knocked on the door, the tears refusing to stop. Misao opened the door and as if expecting him she merely walked back inside toward the kitchen. He came in and shut the door swiping the tears away with the back of his hand. The kitchen smelled of tomato sauce when he entered. A plate was held out for him; skinny noodles with the sauce on top inside.

"It's western, they call it spaghetti. It's really not bad you should try some." She pulled out a chair from the small table against the wall. Sitting down Kiley looked up at his girlfriend in complete and total heartbreaking sorrow.

"Kiley, I think it's best if we break up, I mean I love you as a brother, but not like a lover." It was as if she knew exactly what he had come for, to tell her that no matter how confused he'd been about his feelings before he knew now what he wanted. Momo.

(END FLASHBACK)

Now all he'd been hearing about was Momo and her wedding. At first he had to excuse himself from the conversations about it. He simply blocked out the feeling of pain that was so extreme it numbed him anymore. He smile and nod, truly not listening to a word that was being said.

**Mutty- Hey I was sick and my computer broke but I did update. Everythings back to normal and I have insperation (thank you random help from my mom and grandma). **

**Kiley- At least you did.**

**Mutty- Wait did you just say something to me that did not include an insult.**

**Momo- I'm afraid so, this can only mean one thing.**

**Mutty- OH NO!!!**

**Kiley- That people should review if they want to see what happens next??**


	9. Chapter 9

_Wedding Bells_

Kiley glanced down at the decorative card in his lap. Why was he even going? Just because he was invited didn't mean it mandatory. Maybe he'd hoped life was really like a movie and if he showed up Momo would see him and forget about Toji.

Who was he kidding?

Standing he placed his cup in the kitchen sink and headed for the door. He paused at the door with the invitation in hand. Once more he glanced the damnable piece of paper. It was pink and orange ribbon sewed around the edges. On the back it said what a wedding invitation usually said, not that he'd received many before. With a sigh he opened the door and headed toward his car.

…

"It'll be the scandal of the year!"

…

Upon arriving to the cathedral Kiley found it to be overloaded with photographers, guests and servants. There was even some paparazzi. A servant approached him and asked to see his invitation. Kiley gave the man the piece of paper and he was directed to a seat in the third row near the isle.

Purple flowers lined the rows of wooden benches, as a priest took his place in front of the crowd everybody took their seats. To the right of Kiley sat a girl he didn't know and to the left a guy who looked slightly familiar. Everyone shushed as a beautiful classical song began being played over the speakers in the front and the back.

He turned to see no brides maids or any of the such instead the one he'd longed for; Momo. Her face and hair were hidden behind a long white lace veil and he wondered how she could see out of it. The dress was beyond beautiful it was pure white with the longest trail he'd ever seen. Slowly and gracefully with her father, a man he'd never met before, walked her down the isle.

Not once did his attention falter from her form as she stepped up the stairs to the platform. Many words were exchanged but Kiley's ears refused to hear them.

"If there are an objections as to why these two shall not be joined in holy matrimony let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The priests voice didn't waver as he spoke these words.

There was nothing that could possibly change Momo's mind now. Kiley sighed as he sat silent, unmoving, and seemingly unaffected. Inside his heart broke, or at least what was left to break. The final words were spoken, vows exchanged, and it was time for the two to kiss.

Toji lifted the veil slowly and many gasps of surprises were heard from all around the room. There stood Sae; Toji smiled even still and bent forward. Sae met her new husband halfway with a kiss that sealed their marriage in finality. Reporters were going crazy snapping photos, and tv crews were reporting what had just happened.

…

Kari smiled happily at her employees (so to speak). One of the four was missing, out with her new husband. It was, as predicted, the biggest scandal so far this year. For months the band mates had been implying that the wedding would be for Momo and Toji. The truth of the matter was that Sae and Toji had somehow (unbeknownst to everybody who knew the two) fallen in love.

"I'm so proud of the three of you! If not for the hard work that the three of you put into hiding the truth then none of this would have been possible. Thank you, girls." Kari gave each girl a hug of congratulations, as if they'd just graduated from college.

Then she turned toward Momo with a smirk. "Go to him; I can tell you right now that love like that doesn't come around three times."

_The End._

**A/N- Ugh; no inspiration on this part. It's really short and I leave the ending to you. I find it rather undescriptive which would prove to you all just how little I wanted to write this peice. Truthfully I was getting kind of tired of this story and I didn't want it to be longer than this chapter so I ended it easily.  
**


End file.
